Gangreen Intrusion
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: What happens when the PPG friend from ten years ago comes back to Townsville, which is not as violent as it use to be, and decides to hang out at Boogie's New Nightclub; one fun filled night almost turns sour when she gets drugged, but when Ace comes to her rescue she's stuck with the Gangreen Gang as payback for the good deed. Snake/OC lemon too. Rated MA: lemon(s), language
1. Chapter 1

**_I know, this is a TOTALLY different change of pace for me BUT I've been watching the ORIGINAL Powerpuff Girls on Netflix (the good old days lol) and the Gangreen Gang were and still my favorite bad guys on the show lol_**

 ** _Did some research too on Fanfic and there's NOT many lemons with them, so guess what this means~_**

 ** _SMUT for Ace and Snake lovers :)_**

 ** _Don't worry this story isn't angst, more of hilarious humor for my poor OC lol_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you readers enjoy the plot & smut when it happens...reviews are always appreciated and motivates me to write chapters sooner._**

* * *

 _*The city of Townsville; despite all the crime and constant quests for world domination it looks like a time for peace…..most of the time nowadays._

 _Our tiny kindergarten superheroes aren't so little anymore, ten years has quickly gone by and now they're in high school._

 _Most of the villains are retired minus a few, but it's not as frequent as it used to be. The main story that'll get everyone's interest is not the Powerpuff girls test of puberty…oh no…it's about their friend who came back to Townsville from long ago._

 _Speak of the devil here she is now~*_

"It's about time you came back to Townsville!"

"What took you so long!?"

"Didn't you miss us!?"

The woman held her hands up in surrender to the Powerpuff girls grinning, "Of course I did and I kept writing letters….I had to get a business set up for myself you know and things like that takes time. I couldn't just pack up and leave without money."

Blossom sighed, "I suppose you have a point, but you don't have an excuse for leaving this time. Crime is below 30% nowadays which makes it easier for us to keep the city safe."

Buttercup snorted, "It's no fun anymore without hardly any fights….I have to keep sparing with Butch to pass the time."

Before the woman could say anything Bubbles interrupted, "They're not dating if that's what you think, the Rowdyruff Boys are still…um…rowdy…just not as bad as they use to be."

The redhead frowned, "Yeah but if they don't watch it they might turn into the Gangreen Gang when they were still around….I wonder what happened to them? I haven't seen them in a while."

* * *

Before anyone else could say anything the woman reasoned, "I hate to rush girls but I need to get my errands done before I go out tonight."

"Where are you going? You got a date?"

"Nah, I want to check out Boogie's Nightclub. I heard it's a big hit."

"NO!"

"What!?"

"You can't go Olivia! That place is dangerous and full of monsters and villains! That's like their hangout now!"

"I'm a big girl Blossom; I'm twenty eight for crying out loud. I'm just going to dance and have a few drinks then come home."

Bubbles gasped, "You're going to drink!?"

"Yeah~ I drink alcohol…..don't worry I won't get drunk. I'm not that dumb."

Buttercup scowled, "You don't have to go _there_ though~"

The woman returned the scowl, "You haven't changed a bit. Fine, where else can I go drinking and dancing?"

The silence was proof enough the town hasn't changed since she left and there _was_ no other bars or clubs even after all this time.

She waved goodbye to the girls and left wondering.

 _I hope coming back here will be worth my while; I have been homesick. The only reason I moved is because of all the villains and constant explosions. After the first few and my windows always broken and I had to pay to replace them every time….it was time to leave._

* * *

*Once she got to the club, conquering her nervousness trying to get back into the social life, it was a blast! The Boogieman knew how to throw a party and found out from the bartender he added soundproof walls so it wouldn't disturb the citizens since he was open practically every night.

She was on her second vodka/cranberry juice drink as she did notice the girls words were true. Mojo and Fuzzy were cracking up a storm in a booth with Him….she wasn't surprised at all that Princess turned into a slut making out with three different monsters in the shadowy corner.

 _Why are there hardly any normal humans in here? Not only that, I'm one of the very few human women here too?_

"Mind if I buy you a drink?"

She turned to see some guy wearing a suit smiling at her but she shook her head, "I got one thanks." He looked like a lawyer actually as he held up wine glass, "To an interesting night~"

"Touche~"

She chugged the rest of her drink and decided to leave it at that, but made small talk with the guy none the less because she was bored at the moment. Her feet were sore from dancing earlier and wanted to give them a rest but after just a few minutes she felt ready to dance again, not to mention sluggish.

After she stretched she decided to head back out to the dance floor, wobbly mind you which she couldn't understand until the guy blocked her path and attempted to make a grab at her arm, "Why don't we go somewhere more private~"

Before she could say anything or lose her balance and fall over a cool, smooth voice appeared next to her, "There you are sweetcheeks~ I've been looking everywhere for youse."

The woman didn't know what to do when a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close to the muscular chest as the lawyer creep snapped, "Beat it pal, we're busy here."

* * *

"Tch, you lucky I don't bust ya up for even talking to my girl."

She didn't know what came over her, but wanted to prove the lawyer guy wrong since he wasn't convinced, trying to speak even though her words were sluggish as she looked up at the green skinned man, "It's your own faults for beings late! I've beensh waiting forever~"

A soft chuckle filled her ears despite all the loud music as he turned her chin upwards, "Looks like yas had too many babe. I can't wait to get youse home~"

Before she even knew it, Ace started kissing her flat on the mouth, but everything was spinning as it was she didn't know what was real or not.

 _Must be my imagination or I drank way too much._

He pulled her flush against his chest with his hand resting on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, unintentionally opening her mouth to allow their tongues to tangle together to make it more convincing.

She stood on her tiptoes to get better access to that addicting mouth, unaware the other creep had already left as the ebony haired punk broke the kiss, "Be glad I saw that creep slip ya something othawise someone could've taken advantage of ya sweetcheeks~"

*He could see her mind was far gone by now, surprised she hadn't passed out yet but headed out the door with her as his gang followed, "Wheress we going boss?"

"To her place Snake, that's where we goin."

They grabbed a taxi as Snake grabbed her driver's license reading the address, "Lookss like she lives on the outskirtsss of town boss."

Ace grinned and positioned the now unconscious woman on his lap, "Sweet! She lives in the country. Nice change of scenery…Hey! Arturo! Wuz ya doing!?"

The little guy rubbed his sore nose from the sudden hit whining, "I was straightening her dress boss." "Likely story my little friend; but no one lifts a young lady's skirt in this situation."

Big Billy asked, "What you mean boss?" "Yeah, why not take advantage of her?" "Shess really pretty~"

The gang leader chuckled as the vehicle stopped once they reached the small house, glancing at the woman in his arms cooing, "It means my fellow gang members, Miss Olivia _will have_ to repay me for coming to her rescue at the club and that won't happen if anyone touches her~"

There was a chorus that they all understood now and their leader was so smart, "Get the keys from her purse Grubber, we crashin here tonight and if we're lucky….for quite some time~"

 **TBC: Poor girl lol**

 **She's in for a rude awakening of WTH just happened**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling hung over as hell; she was presently resting her head in her hands while still in bed trying not to feel so light headed.

 _My aching head~_

All she cared about right now was taking something for her headache and a nice hot shower to wake up; she managed to stagger out of the bed and went to the bathroom to find there were no towels in the cabinet.

"There's some in the dryer."

When she headed back out she saw Ace from the Gangreen gang smiling at her, "Good morning sweetcheeks~" "….Morning."

He handed her a bath towel as if reading her mind and gently nudged her back towards her room. (She had two bathrooms, one in her room the other was for guests). After she took some hangover medicine, which the only reason she had it was because an old roommate kept getting drunk so she kept the pills, and hopped in the shower.

The hot shower felt so good and helped a lot, it felt good to get clean and refreshed but the main thing that was bugging her was last night.

 _My mind must not be all there yet…..I remember having my usual at the bar and then…a lot of kissing?_

She didn't think too much more about it after she was through, drying her hair, changing clothes into comfy slacks and a tank-top before putting her summer house coat on. Yawning she headed towards the kitchen smelling freshly brewed coffee, which is just what she wanted.

She entered only to be greeted by Snake pouring a cup, "Morningsss sunshine~" She mumbled it back to him and let him politely guide her to the table and handed the cup to her. "Lookss like you need thisss."

She nodded and asked, "I need some milk and sugar to put in it." "You likess it the same way I do." He fetched and poured some milk into her coffee, she told him when to stop as she put the sugar in herself and watched him do the same thing with his own. "Mmmm, this hitsss the spot~"

* * *

Olivia was confused as hell as it was but this takes the cake seeing two Gangreen members first thing in the morning.

"So…how are things?" "Cant'ssss complain. You?" "I'm good….just got this headache." She closed her eyes and doze for a minute when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. Her eyes shot open and glanced over to see the familiar pink hued eyes staring at her and the devilish smirk that went with it, "Feel betta?"

NOW it dawned on her as her mouth hung open in shock and pointed back and forth between the two men. "You….he….Gangreen Gang!?"

"Yep, that's us~"

"Wh..Why…How….WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?"

Snake choked back a snicker from the outburst that made Ace jump, but he just smirked, "I'll tell ya doll face, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here in your nice cozy home."

"What?"

He pulled up a chair and straddled it explaining, "You wuz at the club and some guy slipped ya something, a roofy no doubt, and I came to your rescue."

The woman thought about it really hard and it did make sense surprisingly, "I only had two drinks so that guy must've already slipped it in when my back was turned before he spoke to me."

"You gotsss it."

"So, why are you guys here then?"

Ace chuckled and mused, "We hatta make sure you got home safe~"

* * *

Olivia wasn't buying it and asked with a scowl, "What's the catch?" "Why there's no catch. What would make you think of sucha thing?"

She just gave him a fixed look and he rose his hands up in surrender, "Aight, I get the drift. I save you and then me and my boys crash here." "No."

"Ey! You _owe_ me for coming to your rescue my fair damsel. I didn't have ta do nuttin and let someone else take advantage of you. We didn't do anything to ya except take you home, the least you can do is let us stay for a while."

She hated to admit it he was right, to a certain point anyway, as she mumbled under her breath, "This can't be happening."

Thinking about it for a few minutes she asked, "How long we talking?" "I dunno; few weeks maybe a few months. Whatever we feel like." "No deal." "Eh?"

"There's no deal until we come up with an actual time frame here." "Tch fine, how bouts….three months." "Hell no! One week!" "No dice babe! Two months!"

"What aboutsss one month?"

They both stared at Snake, who just shrugged as they thought about it, "I'm cool with that, nice work Snake." "….I guess I can survive that long as long as you boys follow my rules."

Ace just snickered and pinched her cheek, "We don't follow no rules you should know that about us." "If you're living under _my_ roof there are a few things we need to discuss. I'm not having you guys coming in and out all night for starters or doing drugs…."

"Woahsss now! We don't do drugsss no more. That was yearsss ago."

Ace nodded, "Believe it or not we clean. We not so much bad guys as we use ta be….where've you been?"

She finished her cup of coffee with a sigh, "I moved away from Townsville ten years ago because of all the crime, I've only been back here for a couple of weeks."

* * *

Ace furrowed his brows from behind his shades asking, "Ten years? How old were ya?" "Eighteen." "What!? You're only one year olda than me? How come I've never seen ya before?"

She just shrugged, "I was working at the grocery store and I…uh….didn't socialize much so just came home." "Interesting…..so howsss you know so much about us?"

Ace whacked the other male on the nose snapping, "How could she NOT know about the Gangreen Gang!? We're still well known in this city you numbskull."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "I know all about the villains naturally but you guys do stand out like a sore thumb, though you've changed over the years….at least a little. But what I really want to know is why you want to stay here? Don't tell me you live at that shack still."

Ace snorted, "We still hang out there yas know, it's home to us even now. We could afford an apartment but rent is too damn high. Why pay for a dump when we already got one for free?"

She nodded in understanding and asked, "So, you have money now?" "We gotsss jobs." "You're kidding."

She almost wished she didn't say that from the dark glare from the leader she just received but he kept his cool, "Believe it or not missy, we all the bouncers at Boogie's joint. We get paid to beat people up that cause trouble, get free beer on our nights off, and the cash is good."

"Sounds like a good job for you guys."

"We really likesss working there~ You gotsss lucky last night was our night off."

"I see, well…..thank you."

The leader scratched his chin muttering, "Now let's see, what fun can we do in our new home?"

"Temporary home you mean."

* * *

A mischievous smirk came her way as she decided to leave the kitchen, catching him following her as she went into her room, "Since you're following me I need to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

Now she really wished she didn't ask, the smirk alone was enough to make her tense as he approached and trapped her against the wall. "Don't ya mean making out babe?" "Whatever." "Had to look convincing to the sleazeball ya know, besides….you seemed to enjoy it. I sure did."

"I was drugged so don't give me that excuse."

He chuckled and leaned closer, "That may be, but you know what I think? I think yuz really want all the attention~ Deep down you're a naughty girl aren't ya?"

The woman rolled her eyes as Big Billy came running inside, barreling into Ace along with the other two, "Big Billy hungry! Ace said we'd go out!"

"Get off me ya big oaf!

Olivia took that moment to scoot out just to be safe, heading back into the kitchen for more needed coffee as she bumped into Snake.

She gulped since he was literally in her face with a small grin and quickly noticed his lips weren't black like in the old days but just green,. A loud thud made her head turn; praying they didn't break anything when it was gently turned back and she got yet another lip lock.

She pushed back but the guy was persistent, and VERY gentle which made her go weak in the knees. Snake's kissing was very addictive and she tried to resist again, but when he traveled his mouth to her neck she gasped from the gentle fang bites.

"Ey Snake! Make yourself useful and get in here!"

He growled in annoyance but gave the woman a chaste kiss on the lips purring, "I likess you~ I hope we getsss to have more fun later."

She watched him go with a huge blush and took a much needed deep breath before getting more coffee, "I'm in BIG trouble if what Ace said is true...I won't survive a month without giving in."

 **TBC: Reviews are much appreciated**

 **I lmao writing this mostly because how long it took her to see they were there!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky for Olivia today was her day off from work and after the guys left to go get breakfast as Big Billy mentioned earlier, it was the perfect time to relax and clear her mind. She was on the swing swaying back and forth in the shade, why this relaxed her she didn't know but it always helped and even when they came back shortly after.

The woman just had to observe them as she watched them chatting away on the porch; she remembered what they all looked like from before but they did change over the years, especially Big Billy and Grubber.

Big Billy was still huge but way more muscular and wore a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled past his elbows. No mid drift of his stomach showing, but he was sure to have a six pack under there now from the look of it. The pants, gym shoes, and belt with the large shiny buckle with the letter 'B' on it…suited him. The only thing she would change was his hair; it would look better more spiky or messy than that fluffy thing going on with it. More or less he didn't look like a simple-minded dork and more like a cute brute.

She smirked and mumbled under her breath, "Cute brute….that doesn't really make any sense."

Her line of sight changed to Grubber, who by far changed the most, he wasn't a mad scientist/freak of nature….dare she say he looked normal and was actually quite sophisticated looking. His clothes were now dark brown pants, but still barefoot for some reason and a nice collared short-sleeve red shirt with the top buttons undone. She remembered hearing about an incident where he altered his appearance in the PPG kindergarten class to look just like this. **(Season 2 episode 1….FYI if you want to see what I'm talking about in case you don't remember the episode when he did it)**

 _Why didn't he keep that appearance the whole time….did he just want to mess with people? He seems the quiet type as it is but a mystery as always._

Arturo was actually much taller and finally hit a growth spurt, but he was still the shortest of the group. He was actually her height of 5'3" or pretty close to it. Same hair style, fitted red t-shirt, black pants, shoes, but with the exception he wore a gold necklace now.

* * *

Olivia dreaded to look at the other two, who seemed to be looking right at her as she glanced the other way in a hurry.

Snake was almost as tall as the leader now, off a few inches but close enough. His posture was straighter too so he may have been that tall to begin with. Same but new sneakers, hat, shirt, wrist bands, but nice brown pants with a black belt. His hair was longer now and reached the middle of his back, a few strands falling in his face from underneath the hat. He's much cuter than before.

Then her attention turned to the leader; his hair was a bit longer but same shades and boots. Black pants with a white belt, a blue/orange/white muscle tank (colored just like the vest he use to where), and a stylish black leather jacket. That thin mustache was still there too…..she hated to admit it but he was sexy.

To prove her point even more he was already waltzing towards her with that seductive and yet playful smirk and making her cheeks flare up with heat.

 _Damn it why does he have that effect on me?_

"Watcha swinging out here like a sissy for sweetcheeks?"

"I can swing like a sissy if I want to! You're such an ass."

"Ey! What's with the attitude!?"

He grabbed a hold of the chains to halt her movements as she frowned, "You don't have insult me to ask me what I'm doing out here."

"Well excuse me~ someone's touchy."

Rolling her eyes she tried to get off the swing and pushed past him until he pulled her back by the arm, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her still, "Let me go."

"Not until ya tell me why you're mad at me."

* * *

The woman softened her expression and glanced off to the side in deep thought.

 _Why AM I mad at him? Sure I'm still a little miffed about the whole situation he started but….._

"I'm not really sure. Sorry."

He arched a brow but released her musing with a playful smirk, "I have a hunch why but I'll help ya figure it out soon enough~"

Olivia didn't know what to say to that remark so just turn tailed back to the house, beckoning them all inside so she can go over the rules whether they liked it or not.

"So isssss that it?"

"Pretty much, our work schedules may not be a problem but just try to be quiet when you come in that late at night. Now for sleeping arrangements….the sofa pulls out into a full size bed but that's all I have. The spare room is empty minus storage containers and the bathroom in the hall can be for you guys."

Arturo laughed, "Don't worry about it we can sleep about anywhere." Big Billy nodded, "Miss Livvy don't have to worry about us, we'll be good house guests."

The woman smirked at the nickname because she thought it was cute but apparently the leader didn't judging from the scowl. "Ok, well….I guess that's all the rules so….."

She didn't know what to do except leave the room, giving them space since she really wanted to be in solitude right now until she got use to them…..much to her surprise the next few days were actually ok. They did put forth an effort to keep quiet until last night.

*She groaned at the loud bickering in the hallway, putting the pillow over her head but they still wouldn't shut up and finally she had to get out of bed and stomped into the hall glaring daggers at the two responsible.

Ace and Snake flinched when they saw her and cursed under their breath as she approached them seething, "WHAT did I say about keeping quiet when you come in from work!?"

"Notssss to be loud." "Sorry babe, I was trying to tell Snake here that…."

"I do NOT care what the reason is. If you two are arguing take it outside or at the road so I can't hear."

* * *

They were about to protest until she saw the clock and looked like she was about to cry, "I go to work in two hours….there's no point in trying to go back to bed now."

Ace made the mistake of opening his mouth, "Losing two hours of sleep ain't that bad. Lighten up." That earned a slap to the face which left him wide-eyed and stunned as Snake covered his mouth trying not to smile.

She didn't say anything as went back to her room slamming the door behind her. The leader rubbed his sore cheek smirked, "In her case losing any amount of sleep IS a big deal."

*Olivia yawned again from behind the counter, fighting to keep her eyes open as another customer came in.

 _Why did I have to go into the coffee business where I have to be up before the crack the dawn? Sometimes it's not worth it._

Though she loved getting her some free coffee which she really needed, but lucky didn't have to be open all day either; only until after lunch time she could go home.

What she didn't expect was a familiar face entering the store and made her sweat drop, "Why hello there? Fancy meeting you here dollface."

 _Shit it's the lawyer! Great, now he knows where I work._

He smiled innocently and made an order before attempting to make small talk, "I apologize we weren't properly introduced; Leon Slate." She fixed his coffee murmuring her own, "Olivia."

"I was worried the other night you didn't make it home safe. You were quite drunk."

Glancing at him after placing the pastry in the bag he continued, "Did your boyfriend take care of you?" When she didn't respond right away he chuckled, "He wasn't your man was he?"

After handing him his change she sighed, "Despite what you think he _is_ my boyfriend."

He left with a chuckle, "If you say so."

* * *

*Sighing with relief the guy was gone it didn't help matters when someone else came in, "Wuz that sleezeball causing you trouble again?"

 _What's with everyone finding out where I work now at the same time?_

She let out a heavy sigh with a shrug, "Not exactly."

The bell on the door jingled again when Leon came back, "I decided to get another pastry." Ace glared at the guy for all its worth and it was returned back, the woman was getting nervous as she got his order and gave him the receipt.

Olivia took this moment to change the subject and hopefully avoid the guy's suspicion, "What can I get for you honey~"

Ace arched a disbelieving brow but that devilish smirk came back as the lawyer scooted to the side just staring, "I want the usual sweetcheeks and surprise me with the sweets."

She just got him a normal coffee; put some packets of sugar and creamer in the bag with the dessert after handing it to him. After he paid and pretended to leave she asked with a pout, "Where's my kiss?"

This is where Ace got smug and lip locked the woman over the counter, going a bit overboard trying to glide his tongue into her mouth but she wasn't having it. They kept at it until the bell rang again and she caught a glimpse of the bastard leaving. Pulling back she sighed with relief but that changed since Ace was leering over his shades smirking up a storm.

"You missed me already babe?"

She blushed muttering, "Don't flatter yourself, I had no choice. That guy won't stop pestering me if he knew I was single."

The green-skinned man just chuckled, "I actually came over here to apologize for waking youse but that works for me~"

* * *

"Get out of here."

"K sweetcheeks, see you at home~"

She grabbed the tongs and wanted to throw it at him so much but didn't, cursing under her breath how much she enjoyed the kiss. "It's going to be a long month."

*That night was when the real awkwardness started.

Snake had waited until the others went to sleep, Big Billy snoring away on the sofa bed along with Grubber on one side and Arturo the other. He's been sleeping on the floor on a pallet as did the leader but this time he wanted to be somewhere more comfortable.

Slithering down the hallway quietly he went into the woman's room, glad she was out like a light as he crawled underneath the covers. It was a queen sized bed so there was room but his wandering hands couldn't help themselves…or rather…he couldn't.

She was just too enticing to pass up, nibbling on her neck from behind since she was on her side. He warily reached around and cupped her breast, giving it tender squeezes until he heard a small gasp.

He stopped for a second to make sure she didn't wake up as she rolled onto her back. _She must have takenssss a sleeping pill._ Biting his lip nervously he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the Gangreen leader would've so why can't he?

Sliding underneath the covers he found out she wore no panties underneath the gown, which just made it easier. The woman was barely able to open her eyes when the sensations got too much, she was already having a dirty dream and now it's worse.

 _Why does this feel so good~ Who….._

She lifted the covers to make out it was in fact Snake eating her out, trying to make him stop, "Sn…Snake….don't…stop…."

* * *

He paused for a brief moment cooing, flicking out his tongue to tease her more, "Dontsss worry, I won't sssstop." She knew she could fight it more but in reality she didn't want to, that was her problem…..she WAS needy and wanted attention.

 _It's been so long and….never felt this good._

She grabbed the sheets when she came, arching her back and softly gasping. Trying to come off her high Snake was about to release his aching length when he heard someone coming, "Ssshit."

He quickly went back to the same spot as the woman turned on her side too with a blush, watching the darkened silhouette coming to the other side before he hissed, "Snake!? What the hell man!?"

"Just shut up and get into bed Ace."

He reached over and smacked the chuckling Snake when he crawled in before mumbling, "Stealing my idea ya idiot."

Olivia reached over and covered his mouth to keep him quiet before letting out an accidental whimper, paling when she felt Ace sit up whispering into her ear, "What wuz that~"

She tried to pull the covers over her head but he wasn't having that, "Looks like you want some attention bad~ I told ya so sweetcheeks~"

"Shut up! No I don't."

"Cantssss we share boss?"

"Hmmm, eh why not."

The woman didn't have time to think before she was attacked from both sides, her gown taken off in a hurry as she tried to push them away just due to the fact she didn't know them well.

* * *

Ace was slowly French kissing to get her to relax as Snake was already lubing up his fingers, gently probing her anal entrance. It was new to her and her eyes clamped shut when Ace turned on the lamp musing, "Need to _see_ all the fun too don't we~"

Snake bite down on her neck as he started to ease his length inside, both men holding onto the woman tightly since it no doubt hurt. Once he was completely sheathed with a low groan Ace repositioned them to where he was on his beck, she was on his chest, and Snake was on his knees from behind.

It was his turn for some fun, grabbing the soft hips and placing his erection inside the much desired destination with a moan. "Ya so tight sweetcheeks~"

The Gangreen members began thrusting at a slow pace, both surprised Olivia was whimpering so much as Ace murmured after he sucked on the hardened nipples, "Just let go." "Enjoysss it."

He muffled her mouth with his own when they started to thrust harder; Snake had to lean over to grab hold of her breast as Ace kept her hips in place. They were all moaning with need and ended up fucking her harder than before as she cried out into Ace's mouth when she released.

The two just smirked but kept going, getting fairly sweaty until Snake growled, "I'm goingssss to cum!" Ace nodded frantically because when she came again it set him off, "Fuck~"

One final thrust they came hard, Ace making sure to pull out in time whereas Snake didn't need to before shakily heading towards the bathroom to get a washcloth and clean up. Olivia was too spent to even clean up, but they did it for her before crawling back into bed.

The woman mentally cursed for giving in, especially so soon, but just fell back asleep between the two.

Tomorrow was going to be a pip for sure.

 **TBC:**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia didn't know what to do; she was just rocking in the chair on the front porch with a much needed cup of coffee. She was still in complete shock of what happened last night and definitely didn't know how to handle it.

 _What in hell is wrong with me!? It's not like me to jump into bed with someone I barely know in such a short amount of time….let alone TWO and having a threesome! I'll never hear the end of this one._

"Ey sweetcheeks~"

She cringed and warily glanced up at the shirtless leader murmuring under her breath, "Morning." He chuckled and sat next to her in the vacant chair, "I'm surprised youse didn't sleep in babe. That was the best sleep I've had in a long time~"

"Messss too~"

Snake came out with the same carefree grin when she scowled at them both, pointing a dangerous finger at them, "NOT a word of this to anyone. What happened was only a onetime thing."

The two glanced at each other with deep frowns as Snake murmured, "Why aressss you so mad Olivia? We weren't tryingssss to hurt you."

Ace didn't say anything yet except sip on his coffee, but his expression seemed aloof on the subject as she went back inside. "Didn't think she take it so hard."

*Big Billy instantly noticed something was wrong with the woman, approaching her in the kitchen as she tried to make some breakfast when he gently patted her head. "Why Miss Livvy so sad?"

"It's nothing." She quite enjoyed the rubs to her head since it was relaxing her so didn't stop him, and his intentions seemed kind as he whimpered, "Can Big Billy help?"

Glancing at him she smirked, "You're already helping, thanks Billy. Want to help me make some pancakes?" "SURE!"

* * *

Arturo and Grubber woke up not too long after and helped as well, much to her surprise since this is the first time anyone helped her cook something so far.

 _Do they know what happened? Damn I hope not._

"Would you like another cup of coffee Livvy?"

The woman jumped from the strange polite voice and gawked at Grubber who was smiling so innocently, "Did you just talk!?" "Why yes I did in fact~ I seemed to have surprised you."

 _That's creepy and neat at the same time._

"This is the first time I heard you say something since you've been here, I wasn't sure if you could talk."

He just kept smiling but didn't say anything more, not even for the rest of the afternoon so it appeared he only spoke when he felt like it.

*Since she wanted to get out of the house she decided to go grocery shopping, the morning helpers coming with her as Snake and Ace stayed behind.

She really didn't mind those two not coming along but was worried about their intentions none the less; though she can't put the whole blame on them since she gave into their charm like a moron.

A large cereal box appearing in front of her face snapped her out of her thoughts, "Can Billy have this cereal!? It's got a toy in it!"

She arched a brow and looked at the price, "Well, it is on sale so ok. Arturo put that back!" "Why!?" The little sneak tried to slip a magazine in the buggy as she rolled her eyes, "You don't need that magazine and they're too expensive. You can get it cheaper at a newsstand you know."

"Aghh, fine. What about this?" "Ok, the taco kit is just fine but you better grab three more since there's a lot of mouths to feed." She arched a brow when Grubber slowly started putting a veggie tray in the buggy like he was going to be in trouble but gave him the nod.

* * *

 _At least he's eating healthy unlike the rest of them. Though I don't like eating that much veggies myself._

"Big Billy want candy!"

They were at the checkout line and Olivia's tone of voice was firm, "No Billy, put it ALL back." "But…" "No buts, on a budget here. You eat too much candy anyway."

Grubber helped pay for the groceries to which she thanked him; today seemed fairly fun now that she thought about it. She had help carrying the groceries home, avoiding a cab this time to save money and get some exercise. She felt so good for once she even rented a few movies so they all could watch.

*"Where'd you put the popcorn Arturo? I can't find it." "It should be in the cabinet on the far right." "Oh ok, the cereal box was in front of it. I need to teach you guys how to put stuff on a shelf so you can find it."

"Well you should know how to move things around~"

She rolled her eyes with a smirk, "I heard that."

 _All of a sudden I feel like I have brothers._

The woman didn't know where the other two men were; slightly worried in fact since she hadn't seen them since she came home.

"Do you guys know where Ace and Snake are?"

All of them shrugged and she decided to go looking around the house for them, "They may be just outside."

She found Ace leaning against the back of the house smoking a cigarette and sighed with relief, "Oh there you are." He arched a brow and murmured, "Keeping tabs on me?"

* * *

His tone was bitter and she had an idea why, so just leaned against the wall next to him for a minute, "I'm sorry."

"Well youse should be."

"No I shouldn't! You and Snake both had the idea on sleeping with me last night…succeeding I may add when you KNEW I was trying to stay away."

He snapped right back towering over her small frame, "EY! You could've said no!" "I TRIED to you moron! YOU'RE the one who wanted to have sex so badly and took advantage of the fact I was needy….which I hate to say you were right about."

She snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, putting it out with her foot, "And quit blowing that damn smoke in my face!"

They just glared in silence for a few minutes, both clicking their tongue in aggravation when he saw some tears stream down her cheek. He didn't know why he felt so guilty all of a sudden or even why he felt like he had to grab her arm when she tried to leave.

 _What in hell is the matta with me? No dame ever made me regret a decision before._

He rested his chin on top of her head, holding her close without a word or a witty comeback for once until she spoke softly, "I don't know what your true intentions are for wanting to stay here, but I don't want to be just a booty call. I'm ashamed with myself for giving in last night."

Ace wasn't sure what to say or rather; he had no idea what to say. Playing in his mind since day one, his true intentions were in fact to take advantage of her for lots of sex; sad but true.

She finally gently nudged him back and left, only to bump into Snake around the corner who just handed her some flowers with a blush. "Imss sorry."

Olivia didn't know what to make of this and just took them with a small murmur of thanks, curious about his true intentions too. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and cleared this throat, "I really _do_ likessss you and shouldn't have…."

He couldn't get the words out on how to apologize, he truly didn't mean to force her into sex but his libido got the better of him. He smirked a bit when she patted him on the shoulder and went back inside, letting out a much needed sigh.

He truly did like the woman and already wanted to date her, but that was a long shot now.

 _If I can datesss her, knowing my luck Ace will be so jealousssss and make my life a living hell. I needsss to find out if he still just wants to sssssleep with her like he planned from the beginning and nothingsss more like he usually does with women._

* * *

 _ **TBC:**_

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little dramatic but I felt like it should be lol**

 **Curious from my readers, who should she end up dating before or by the month agreement is up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO sorry for the very long update, but this IS the last chapter and I hope everyone liked this story and how I ended it.**

 **Depending on reviews about Snake and Ace (like anyone wanting a more detailed smut scene or me leaving it off she should've gotten with one rather than the other I can make an alternative ending~ ;)**

Surprisingly, the next two weeks Olivia was content with everything that was going on….aside from **still** being distant with Ace and Snake for obvious reasons.

 _I do like them but…..to actually consider even dating one of them is crazy. It's not like they're not good enough it's just…..I'm not ready._

She let out another heavy sigh as she hung up another sheet on the clothesline. The only chore she never minded was hanging out laundry…dishes was the worst especially now since there are more mouths to feed.

 _At least Grubber and Big Billy help me out…..if Arturo wasn't such a prissy punk not wanting to damage his hands he would lend a hand, but at least he'll vacuum. Too bad the_ _ **other**_ _ **two**_ _think they're too good to help with anything~_

Olivia knew being distant from them caused more friction than usual, but why should _she_ be the peace maker and call a truce. They bullied their way into squatting in _her_ home, trying to call the shots and for whatever the main reason going through Ace's head was she may never find out.

 _Probably just sex is all he wanted….he succeeded but what's making him still stay? The others almost follow his every move so not a surprise. It's not that I don't mind them being around….now that I'm use to them….but what happens when the month is up?_

It was actually tomorrow in fact; the agreement would be over and done with.

She placed the last sheet on the line and headed back inside with a small frown. _It's going to be quiet with them gone…too quiet. They're like the brothers I've never had minus Ace and Snake that is._

Letting out yet another heavy sigh she decided she better make peace with them, all this time avoiding each other and rarely talking wasn't getting them anywhere. It's not like she tried with Ace, but he kept shunning her and disappearing.

She knew he was avoiding her on purpose and was trying to work things out for himself. She must have put him in a rut big time for him to act like this, Snake wasn't much better. He still talked and accompanied her to work every day but he was being distant too…in a different way.

* * *

There was no more snide remarks, flirting, naughty grins…nothing. It almost made her sad the way things just stopped between those two. She didn't want their friendship to end over an argument.

 _Friendship? Do I really consider them friends?_

She tried to ignore the sad feeling and focus on the grocery list, impatiently tapping her finger wondering if she should even bother getting such a load of food. "Livvy?"

"Yeah Big Billy?" The brute was just frowning and didn't seem to know what to say, "Uh…we…BIG BILLY GOING TO MISS YOU!"

The woman jumped out of her skin from the sudden yell before smirking, "I'm going to miss you too Big Billy….all of you actually. What do you want for a farewell supper?"

 _It's the last meal so might as well make it a good one._

Snake's head popped around the corner in an instant, "Country style sssssteak and gravy~" A polite voice followed, "It's not complete without the yeast rolls and mashed potatoes." Olivia nodded, "We need a vegetable too, but sounds good to me."

Just like that Snake was gone before she could even talk to him, heading to store to get groceries with the other three and as usual Ace made a brief appearance just to eat.

Their last time together would've been more fun if Ace actually would rant like he usually does with Snake piping in his two cents. The intent stare from Snake was enough to make her blush and she couldn't handle Ace staring at her with that blank expression.

By sheer luck she managed to grab Snake before bedtime, well….before he escaped that is. "I need to talk to you." "Whatsss about?" She gave him a glare before counting to five in her head to calm down, "Why have you been avoiding me all this time. We've talked a little but it feels like you hate me."

His eyes went wide and took her hand, "I dontsssss hate you! I justsss thought you needed space…I don't know how much time to givesss a girlssssss space."

Her eyes widened a bit before murmuring, "You mean, that's the only reason you've been avoiding me? To give me space?" He meekly nodded before she burst out laughing, "That's a LONG time to give a girl space!"

He joined in rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment, "Kinda ssssssilly huh?" "Yeah it was, I just didn't want any of us to leave on bad terms you know." He nodded and gave her a long hug, "Thankssss for putting up with ussss." "You're welcome, since I didn't have a choice anyway~"

He chuckled before going off to bed and left the woman smiling, but it quickly turned upside down again to find Ace was gone….even the next morning.

She waved goodbye to them and Ace was nowhere to be seen, the others didn't know where he went. _It looks like we did leave on bad terms after all….just because of sex….what a dumbass._

The next few days were just too quiet for her liking, being so use to the Gangreen Gang around and she was still pissed at their leader. He probably had a stupid excuse to avoid her but she shook it out of her head, it was time to head to work.

* * *

*As she turned the street corner her eyes widened to see the door had been forced open…everything was scattered, the large window display was broken…it was just a mess.

She was in complete shock. Her business that she worked so hard to gain….gone. She tip toed over the broken glass and checked to see that the till was missing money, but luckily her hidden safe was fine and not tampered with.

She sat on her stool in utter misery and couldn't help but sob. After she calmed down a little, almost without paying attention, she made a phone call.

"Ace….I….hic….I need you….my store…."

She couldn't even finish what she was saying as she hung up, not knowing if he was even on the other line or not since he didn't say anything.

Olivia was beyond distraught, too much in deep thought trying to figure out why anyone would do such a thing. To rob the place is one thing but to destroy almost everything was another…it didn't make sense.

She gasped when someone crept up behind her and laid their hands on her shoulders, swinging around to slap them when a voice she missed whispered, "I got yas sweetcheeks."

He already had a washcloth and began cleaning her face teasing, "Yas look awful….crying is not a good look for ya." She wanted to hit him and cuss him out for just randomly teasing her like he use to and at such a bad time but….it was helping her calm down.

"You came?"

"I knew something was wrong and…"

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!"

They both turned toward the entrance to see the Powerpuff Girls, "You finally showed your true colors Ace! It was only a matter of time before you resorted back to crime."

* * *

Ace rolled his eyes at the redhead, "Can it redhead, I'm noes criminal anymore." They scanned the place quickly before Buttercup snorted, "Oh yeah, how do you explain this?"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was his shades.

When Ace didn't say anything except raise an eyebrow Bubbles pointed at him, "YOU did this admit it. Those are YOUR shades."

A suave arrogant voice was next to speak, "I was told there was a crime scene around here but I didn't imagine it was my dear friend Olivia's~"

The woman groaned under her breath as Blossom asked, "Who are you?" "Leon Slate attorney at law; my card." He grinned almost evilly at Ace as the Powerpuff Girls filled him in on the details, making him tsk, "The evidence is enough to put you away for a long time."

Ace glared before snatching the sunshades away from Buttercup and then snorted, "This ain't mine. These are a knock off I wouldn't be caught dead wearing."

"Likely story and what a coincidence too since you're not wearing any~"

As the rest of them started bickering, the police getting involved now Olivia just couldn't believe Ace would do something like this. Sure they argued but to sink this low, it wasn't his style. It did look bad and she didn't even notice to begin with he actually didn't have his shades on when he arrived.

She inspected the shades herself and arched a brow, "These aren't his!"

Everyone stopped to look at her, "These are a brand new pair of shades. Ace's shades have scratches on them."

Leon shook his head, "He could've easily stolen a new pair." Ace seethed, "You betta watch yourself pal before I let yas have it!" "Go right ahead, yet another reason to put you in jail by assaulting a lawyer."

"I'm NOT through yet!"

* * *

Once again she had their attention, "This is all a coincidence. Ace ONLY wears the name brand in those shades and these are in fact a fake. Similar but they're not the same, not to mention, I DO have a camera in here."

This information shut everyone up instantly and she couldn't help but notice Ace looked smug whereas the dick lawyer paled.

She wasn't stupid, if there was indeed a robbery she would need a camera. Naturally a security camera was too expensive but she bought a nanny cam…silly but it works. She grabbed a stool and stood on it to get the camera off the shelf. It was hidden in a decorative pottery dish that looked like a house with a peephole through the doorway.

The police leant her a laptop and they played it…low and behold Ace was innocent like she knew he was…it killed her to actually see the damage being done to her shop but turned and punched the lawyer in the nose for what he did.

Ace let out a short burst of laughter before pulling her off the guilty party, yelling such profanities it made everyone there blush. "Naughty girl~"

*Just like that it was over. The culprit was apprehended and her money from the till was returned.

Leon Slate did it all because he was pissed at her for rejecting his advances and naturally planted the evidence to make Ace the guilty one since he was under the impression they were in fact dating. It was his way of getting the Gangreen Gang leader out of the way so he could swoop in and seem like a hero to the woman.

 _So stupid~_

The other Gangreen members came after the commotion calmed down, Snake giving Ace his shades back, "You leftsssss in such a hurry at the joint you forgotssss these. What the hell happened!?"

"I'll tell youse goons later, it's a doozy~"

* * *

Before they left Snake got the woman alone to have a word with her outside. He never got to have a private chat with Ace about their situation, but he just had a hunch of what was to come now, "If you everssss need me I'm here and don't worry, we'll helpssss you fix your shop. I'll see you atssss home." "Home?"

He gave her a naughty smirk and a quick kiss before she face palmed, "The gang's back living with me and apparently more smut~"

Although; she did blush and grin at the thought. Snake had a special place in her heart and maybe the threesome could happen again….or work out this time. Only time would tell.

*When they were finally alone, Olivia just had to ask. "Are you mad at me?" Ace arched a brow with a frown, "A little, but I'm…..s..s..sorry." "Why did you avoid me so long then? I tried to talk to you so many times."

He let out a heavy sigh, obviously not wanting to get into this kind of discussion since it made him nervous, "I didn't know what to say or think…or how to feel about you babe. I've never liked a dame…woman I mean….as much as you."

She blushed a little as he continued, "I'll come clean. My first intentions were just for a booty call but then….that changed after hanging out with youse."

Olivia smiled a little, everything made sense now and her theory was actually true…concerning the booty call part but here's where it gets tricky.

"So, what now?"

A firm kiss was his response as if that made everything clear. It got intense and before you know it they were in the backroom, heavily making out before it got more physical. She whimpered as she tried to work her hips up and down on his shaft, he tried not to thrust upwards but had trouble keeping control.

This was going to be a quick session and sure enough it was. They savored the other's moan when they orgasmed, not cleaning up just yet just to sit there. Olivia just smirked when he did the same, "This doesn't mean we're _together_ you know…not just yet. You still got a lot of making up to do."

Ace chuckled, "I figured as much, but that's fine with me. Just remember, you're _my_ one and only sweetcheeks~"

 **FINISH~**


End file.
